1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a clump cutter apparatus for cutting a yarn as holding it when cutting of the yarn is required in a handling step of a yarn in a textile machine, and particularly, the present invention relates to a clump cutter apparatus of an elastic yarn for improving a success ratio of clump cutting when cutting the elastic yarn running in a draft state.
2. Related Background Art
As well known, when cutting of a yarn at a yarn supply source is required in textile machine such as a draw-twister, a doubler-twister, a spinning machine, or a winder or the like, for example, in a draw-twister, a method for cutting the running yarn and holding a yarn end of a yarn supplying side of the cut yarn when the yarn is winded around a draft roller and the yarn is cut at a supply source of a no-draft yarn has been known.
Conventionally, in the textile machine, as an apparatus for cutting the yarn as holding it, a clump cutter apparatus as disclosed in JP-A-2002-363834 (Abstract, FIG. 4, FIG. 11) has been used. The clump cutter apparatus shown in this JP-A-2002-363834 (Abstract, FIG. 4, FIG. 11) is a structure represented by a reference numeral 33 in FIG. 4 and FIG. 11 and this clump cutter apparatus is provided with one slide block that is operated by an actuator 54 as one driving source. The detail of this is indicated in JP-B-48-8776 (FIG. 1, FIG. 2, FIG. 3) and it will be described on the basis of the drawings (FIG. 3C1, FIG. 3C2) attached to the present specification. As shown in FIG. 3C1 and FIG. 3C2, a conventional clamp cutter apparatus is configured by a slide block 43 sliding in one direction by one driving source between a fixed block 41 at the upper side and a cutter 42 at the lower side, in which a fixed block, a slide block, and a cutter are laminated in this order. In this case, through holes 44, 45, and 46 are provided in the fixed block 41 at the upper side, the slide block 43, and the cutter 42 at the lower side, respectively, and in the lamination, a penetrating yarn running path RP for allowing running of a yarn Y is configured.
However, this conventional clamp cutter apparatus is only provided with one slide block 43 sliding in one direction by one driving source between a fixed block 41 at the upper side and a cutter 42 at the lower side. Therefore, the yarn Y is cut almost at the same time as holding the yarn Y when the slide block 43 slides, so that this involves a problem such that a success ration of clump cutting is low and the cut yarn end is frequently released.